Revenir pour avancer
by Yoshilementalist
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'une jeune femme qui revient avec un ami/collègue là où toute son histoire a commencé. C'est l'histoire de l'incursion du passé dans le présent, pour tenter de construire un avenir plus heureux... Et peut-être à deux ?


Bonjour !

Un petit OS, commencé sur la route des vacances il y a fort longtemps, achevé sur le papier depuis quelques mois et finalisé sur l'écran aujourd'hui. Les rediffusions à la télévision exhument de vieux souvenirs. Les idées reviennent peu à peu. Reste plus qu'à trouver le temps d'écrire... Ou ne plus se cacher derrière cette raison.

Je vous remercie par avance pour votre lecture !

Y.

Disclaimer : L'univers de la série ne m'appartient pas, et ceci n'est donc que pour un certain plaisir personnel et non à but lucratif !

* * *

"Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de parier avec vous. C'était futile d'ailleurs de parier sur le temps que je passais aux bureaux, pour me dire de prendre des vacances, que dis-je de partir avec vous à cette stupide réunion."

Elle fulminait. Cependant elle devait l'avouer, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle passait autant de temps durant une année dans les locaux du CBI. Et Jane avait l'air mieux renseigné qu'elle ; en même temps il passait sa vie là-bas, préférant son canapé ou le lit de fortune dans le grenier à l'impersonnalité de sa chambre d'hôtel. Parfois il s'endormait même dans son bureau et elle n'avait pas le coeur de le réveiller. Quand il dormait, il lui semblait que c'était le seul moment où il ne portait pas son éternel masque souriant, où il s'envolait pour un autre pays, où peut-être il pouvait serrer dans ses bras sa femme et sa fille. Alors elle partait en laissant la porte entrouverte. Et cela la rendait un peu triste à chaque fois. Il n'avait pas vraiment quelque part où aller. Comme elle le soir d'une certaine manière, seule dans son appartement vide. Des éclopés de la vie, voilà ce qu'ils étaient probablement.

-Vous voyez Lisbon quand je vous disais que vous consacrez trop de temps à votre métier et que vous avez besoin de sortir.

-Je ne vous inclus pas dans ma définition des vacances parfaites. Surtout que vous ne venez que pour vous immiscer un peu plus dans ma vie privée.

-C'est faux Lisbon ! Certes je suis légèrement curieux, je ne suis jamais allé à ce genre de réception. Mais cela me fait vraiment plaisir de venir avec vous et vous verrez, vous apprécierez ma compagnie. Je ferai la conversation si personne ne veut venir vous parler parce que vous êtes décidément peu chaleureuse. Il lui fait un clin d'oeil. De plus il était bien précisé qu'il fallait venir accompagné sur le carton, comme dans un vrai bal de promo. Qu'importe la nature de la relation. On dira que je suis votre père, non ?

Elle détestait le voir aussi triomphant. Ah ça oui, il l'avait bien eue. Quelques plus jours plus tôt, elle avait reçu une invitation pour un autre bal de promo, quinze ans après la fin du lycée pour elle. Jane était tombé dessus par hasard (elle avait glissé de sa poche) et s'était mis en tête de l'y emmener. Elle n'avait pas réussi à l'en faire démordre. Il avait inventé cette histoire de pari ridicule et les voilà qui filaient pour la région de Chicago en avion. Il disait qu'il prenait tous les frais en charge, que ça lui ferait du bien qu'elle revienne de temps à autre sur ses pas, qu'elle renoue avec le temps d'avant. Ils passeraient d'abord à la maison où elle avait grandi. Et si elle préférait qu'il reste sur le seuil, il respecterait cette décision. Il savait pertinemment que tout dans son enfance n'avait pas été heureux, mais là-bas elle avait vécu aussi d'excellents instants, uniques, avec sa famille. Il savait que ce ne serait pas des plus faciles. Mais il savait aussi qu'il serait là si elle n'allait pas bien, assaillie par trop de sombres souvenirs. Le genre de choses qui pouvait détruire lentement et sûrement. "On ne peut avancer si on ne fait pas la paix avec son passé." Lui disait-il avec un étrange rictus mélancolique. Et elle savait pourquoi.

-Taisez-vous pour une fois Jane. Personne ne croira à cette mascarade, vous avec moi… Enfin. J'aimerais dormir un tant soit peu avant d'atterrir. Vous n'imaginez pas ce dont je suis capable quand je suis vraiment de mauvaise humeur. J'ai pensé à prendre mon arme de service.

Il n'avait pas pensé à cela. Qu'on puisse penser qu'ils étaient… Ensembles ? Cela n'avait pas de sens à ses yeux. Ils sauraient rapidement éclaircir la situation. Lisbon et lui étaient des collègues et de très bons amis, voilà tout. Ils se taquinaient souvent, jouaient au vieux couple, mais jamais il ne jouerait avec elle. Il ne voulait pas la voir souffrir parce qu'il lui avait vendu des illusions, de vains espoirs. Leur programme était relativement chargé le lendemain. Ils resteraient probablement deux jours à Chicago ? Et après ? Libre à eux d'aller voir l'océan. Ils avaient une semaine.

-Vous râlez pour le moment, mais patientez et vous verrez que vous allez bien vous amuser.

Elle avait déjà fermé les yeux et s'était tournée pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'observer dormir comme il en avait sûrement envie. Cependant il avait perçu ce léger sourire à la commissure de ses lèvres. Certainement ces quelques jours à le supporter ne seraient pas de tout répit. Néanmoins des sourires comme ça et des rires aussi il y en aurait beaucoup d'autres. Il le lui promettait tout bas.

* * *

Il n'avait pas lésiné sur la chambre d'hôtel. Elle venait à peine de se réveiller et une bonne odeur de café se répandait déjà dans la pièce. Près de son lit se trouvait un plateau avec un copieux petit-déjeuner. Les petits déj' sous les draps c'était le dimanche matin, avant que sa mère… Avant que sa mère ne décède. Elle était convaincue que ce ne serait pas facile aujourd'hui, qu'à fouiller dans ces années là, certaines douleurs reviendraient elles aussi inévitablement ; néanmoins c'était retrouver sa propre histoire. Rien n'avait été effacé par le poids des années, mais il lui fallait revoir inconsciemment cette maison. Ce passé faisait partie de sa vie, déterminant dans une certaine mesure ce qu'elle était et les choix qu'elle avait pu effectuer. Elle secoua la tête, refusant ainsi d'y penser pour l'instant. Elle saisit le petit papier qui était également déposé à côté d'un croissant.

"Chère Lisbon,

J'espère que vous avez bien dormi et que la chambre vous convient. Voyant que vous alliez bientôt vous réveillez, je me suis permis de vous commander de quoi grignoter. J'espère également que cela vous satisfera. Retrouvez-moi vers neuf heures et demie dans le hall d'entrée. Je vous y attendrai pour convenir du programme de la journée.

Bonne dégustation,

Votre dévoué Jane."

Ce mot réussit à lui arracher un sourire ; et il n'y avait que Jane pour réussir cet exploit dès le matin.

* * *

Le taxi se gara devant l'un des pavillons d'un petit lotissement tranquille. Rien n'aurait pu prêter à croire qu'ici, des drames s'étaient déroulés. Lisbon sortit de la voiture avec appréhension. Elle la reconnaissait bien cette maison, qui ressemblait à toutes les autres, si ce n'est les herbes folles qui avaient envahi le jardin et les murs décrépi. Une étrange boule se formait au fond de sa gorge. Elle retrouva la clé qui était toujours accroché à son trousseau, la glissa machinalement dans la serrure. Le petit déclic l'habituel se fit entendre.

-Je peux rester ici si vous préférez.

-ça ira, ça ira… Il n'y plus grand chose à l'intérieur. Ce qui pouvait être vendu l'a été. Bizarrement, nous n'avons jamais réussi à nous séparer de cette maison. Peut-être à cause d'un ultime élan de nostalgie. Je crois que mes frères viennent de temps à autre l'entretenir. Cela fait bien dix ans que je ne suis pas revenue.

Un silence flotte. La pénombre est maîtresse des lieux. Elle est également omniprésente sur ses souvenirs. Dire qu'ici elle avait grandi. Elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé, mais elle se rappelait de tout. Des premiers Noëls en famille, au jour où elle apprit dans cette cuisine la mort de sa mère, des cris de leurs chamailleries incessantes, au silence étouffant effrayant de la maison après sa disparition, après celle de son père. Oui, elle se rappelait de tout. Et c'est peut-être pour cela qu'ils étaient partis loin d'ici, comme si c'était une inexorable fuite en avant, pour oublier les tragédies qui avaient ravagé leur jeunesse. Et c'est peut-être à cause de cela, qu'ils s'étaient éloignés les uns des autres, pour ne pas avoir à se remémorer même s'ils ne le souhaitaient pas, à chaque fois qu'ils se verraient. Pour ne pas avoir le reflet de leur propre douleur.

-Pourtant, ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut toujours éviter. Le passé, son histoire personnelle. Il y aura un moment ou un autre, où le temps vous rattrapera et si vous n'êtes pas préparée à lui faire face, à le regarder droit dans les yeux, il vous aspirera dans une spirale infernale. -Je vais finir par croire que vous savez réellement lire dans l'esprit des gens, répliqua-t-elle, nerveuse.

Il l'avait brusquement ramenée à la surface. Mais que savait-elle de lui ? Ce qui était dans les dossiers, ce qu'il avait bien voulu lui dire. Un garçon qui avait été élevé pour ses dons d'observation et de déduction, par un père cupide. Un époux heureux. Un papa comblé. Une belle famille. Et tout cela vola en éclat. Et le voilà en train de perdre ses années à le traquer. Elle ne connaissait pas grand chose de sa vie au final. Il restait un mystère, et il se jouait d'elle autant qu'au début. Néanmoins il était là, ce ne serait probablement pas toujours le cas, cela devrait lui suffire. Elle pouvait compter sur lui, sur sa compréhension, son silence quand elle en avait besoin. Elle en avait la preuve aujourd'hui. Ils progressaient lentement, Jane derrière elle. Celui-ci s'approcha d'un carton et en sortit une photo au hasard. C'était une Lisbon… Plus jeune. Déjà avec ce petit air de défi. Il y avait aussi quelques coupures de presse, qui relataient ses premiers exploits. Et déjà courageuse.

-Vous avez un sacré parcours, constata-t-il pas des plus étonné.

-Oh vous savez combien les journalistes sont parfois prêt à tout amplifier.

-Vous avez quel âge là-dessus ?

-Je ne sais plus… Peut-être seize ou dix-sept ans.

-Vous êtes jolie en robe, vous voyez. Vous l'êtes toujours.

Un peu de gêne s'installa entre eux. Lui n'avait pas l'habitude de faire des compliments qui n'avaient pas pour but de déstabiliser, de colorer ses joues, mais juste sincères. Elle, de les accepter de sa part tout simplement.

-Bon, vous venez Jane ?

-Oui, oui…

Il était réellement troublé. Cela ne lui arrivait que rarement. Que devait-il faire désormais ? Si.. La chambre de sa collègue se trouvait à l'étage. Il imaginait qu'elle avait dû s'inventer des mondes ici, rêver de sa vie future. Un petit dessin sur le mur, des jouets dans des corbeilles, des livres, un bureau, un lit. Et un cadre. La famille Lisbon qui souriait à l'objectif. C'était une belle prise. Son père en uniforme de pompier, tenant contre lui le plus jeune et enlaçant par la taille sa femme. Au premier plan, les trois autres enfants main dans la main, Teresa au milieu. Ils avaient ici aussi réussi à lui faire enfiler une robe.

-Il est loin ce temps là… Disparu à jamais, c'est comme ça qu'on dit ?

-Il vous manque ?

Silence.

-Désolé ma question était trop personnelle, oubliez-là.

Surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il renonce aussi facilement à l'une de ses interrogations.

-Non, non ça ira. Je crois que parfois oui. Quand je me remémore ce bal des pompiers. Rien n'est éternel. C'est dommage.

-Il vous reste votre mémoire. Et moi pour aller danser ce soir si vous le voulez.

* * *

Les voilà devant son ancien lycée. Il devait sûrement ressembler à beaucoup d'autres, cependant une part de sa vie était là, entre ces murs un peu décrépis. Combien d'années s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle était partie? De l'extérieur, on entendait déjà la fête. Jane poussa la porte, passa la main derrière son dos comme il en avait l'habitude, un geste l'invitant simplement à rentrer, à la fois presque rassurant et intime. Même s'il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans le moindre établissement scolaire, il se doutait que ce lieu pouvait réveiller dans sa mémoire bons comme mauvais souvenirs. Cela devait être normal. En y repensant, il regrettait de ne pas être allé à l'école, de ne pas avoir pu tisser des liens avec des gens qui lui enverraient une carte, des années plus tard, juste pour se revoir ensemble, telle une étrange rétrospective, mais qui n'avait peut-être pas lieu d'être. Il ne savait pas vraiment. Avant, ils recevaient beaucoup Angela et lui. Et puis, il choisit sciemment de rompre tout contact. Pour ne pas voir leur regard, sentir le pitié, qui entacherait tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé auparavant. Désormais l'équipe du CBI faisait office de collègue, d'amis, de famille. Il avait fini par s'accommoder à la solitude des week-ends ou des soirées dans le grenier, des balades en solitaire au bord du fleuve, de sa chambre de motel froide et déserte. Et Lisbon? Lisbon était sûrement plus que cela. Les relations qu'ils pouvaient entretenir ne portaient pas réellement de nom au final. Il faudrait en trouver un. Ils récupérèrent leur badge à l'accueil, et entrèrent dans la salle où la petite réception était donnée.

-Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit de quel instrument vous jouiez au lycée.

-Jane, de nous deux, qui est le mentalist?

-Ce dont je suis certain, c'est que de nous deux, celui qu'on dévisage le plus c'est vous. Ses paroles eurent (forcément) l'effet escompté. Les joues de sa coéquipière prirent une teinte délicatement rosée.

-Dites moi que c'est une blague. Elle avait pris cet air résigné, comme lorsque Jane avait (encore) commis un impair qu'elle allait devoir (une fois de plus) réparer. Celui-ci le regardait d'ailleurs avec un petit air amusé.

-Jane, je ne vois absolument pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

Il s'approcha doucement de son oreille pour lui murmurer: "Oh, détendez-vous. Vous êtes diablement séduisante ainsi. " Elle frissonna, l'observa un instant droit dans les yeux, comme pour lui demander ce qu'il souhaitait signifier par là.

-Et bien Teresa, on ne vient pas dire bonjour à ses amis?

-Oh bonjour Lily!

-Et on ne présente pas non plus ses nouveaux amis ?

-Euh.. Voici Jane, enfin Patrick Jane, un collègue et un ami.

-Lisbon, on avait convenu que j'étais votre père, répliqua l'intéressé avec un sourire malicieux.

-Seulement un ami ? Demanda la dénommée Lily, en levant un sourcil, sceptique.L'interrogation surprit un peu Lisbon, qui se sentit à nouveau rougir. Elle avait redouté cette question, mais avait apparemment réussi à l'enterrer assez profondément pour ne plus y repenser. Et elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'on l'attaque sur ce point aussi rapidement. Elle n'avait pas préparé de réponses et se retrouvait parfaitement démunie.

-Nous entretenons les relations les plus professionnelles et amicales qui soient. Vous êtes, après tout, extrêmement douée agent Lisbon pour séparer votre travail et votre vie privée.

-Parce qu'en plus vous vous vouvoyez Teresa? Enfin, agent Lisbon ? Qu'est-ce que tu es devenue ? Cela doit bien faire des années que nous ne nous sommes pas vues…

-Si mesdames me permettent de m'éclipser le temps d'aller chercher un verre.

-Bien sûr ! Je crois que nous devrions avoir une petit conversation en tête…

Jane était soulagé de pouvoir s'en aller un court instant. Il sentait sa partenaire à la fois tendue et gênée, émotions qu'il semblait étonnamment absorber, lui ôtant assurance habituelle. De plus, cela lui permettait de balayer un peu du regard la foule, histoire de cerner légèrement mieux les personnalités de ceux que Lisbon avait fréquentés. Cette dernière ployait sous l'avalanche de question de son amie et n'en menait pas large. Raconter sa vie n'était pas ce qu'elle appréciait le plus. Alors elle coupa court, en lui demanda quelles études elle avait poursuivies. Que faisait-elle aujourd'hui ? On pouvait dire qu'elle était passée maîtresse dans l'art de détourner la conversation, faire parler l'autre pour éviter d'évoquer ce qui la concernait et pouvait viser trop juste. Cela marchait avec tout le monde. Sauf Jane. De toute manière avec elle, il parvenait toujours à ses fins.

* * *

La soirée battait son plein. On prenait des photos et on souriait poliment. On faisait la conversation, même avec ceux qu'on n'avait que peu fréquentés. On essayait de montrer à quel point on avait réussi. À qui s'était marié, à qui était devenu avocat, à qui avait les moyens de voyager souvent. Elle s'en sortait bien encore. Elle avait choisi la vie qu'elle menait. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle les écoutait, ceux qui avaient été ses amis de jeunesse, et qu'elle appréciait toujours, elle se sentait comme à l'écart. Elle ne connaissait rien de leur monde, puisqu'elle avait décidé de rompre avec après le diplôme. Elle s'était enfuie, elle n'avait pas répondu aux appels, aux messages, aux lettres, trop occupée sûrement à s'ériger quelque chose de neuf, une tour de cristal. Était-ce la bonne solution? Et si c'était à refaire, suivrait-elle un chemin similaire à celui qu'elle avait déjà emprunté ? Elle ne savait pas. Il lui était étrange de revenir, alors que longtemps elle avait voulu oublier. Oublier ce qu'avait été cette enfance à jamais brisée par la mort de sa mère, oublier cette adolescence dévastée par la fuite de son père. Les années lycées n'ont pas été les plus belles de sa vie ; il y avait juste une envie insatiable en elle de s'en sortir, de s'en aller loin d'ici, loin de tous ces visages, tous ces lieux qui lui rappelaient tant de souvenir douloureux. Heureusement qu'il y avait Jane, totalement étranger à ce passé, et qui était l'un des rare à la regarder sans un léger soupçon de pitié au fond des yeux ; au final, elle appréciait sa présence. Lui aussi il avait connu le bébé qui vous réveille en hurlant la nuit, la première dent, le premier mot, les premiers pas. Un jour, il avait été un père. Et elle apercevait cette petite lueur de tristesse infinie dans le regard, une fêlure imperceptible pour les autres. Elle ne pouvait y remédier, juste lui sourire tendrement. Juste pour qu'il sache qu'elle était là.

* * *

Un homme approcha. A sa façon d'observer Lisbon, il sut immédiatement qui il était. Et étrangement, cela ne lui faisait pas spécialement plaisir.

-Tess! Wow, tu es splendide !

-Heu… Salut Marcus. Merci ! Et bien, tu n'es pas mal non plus… Sa voix était mal assurée. Elle rougissait de plus belle. Elle redevenait la jeune femme qu'elle était probablement à seize ans, et qui ne savait pas encore comment l'aborder, alors qu'ils étaient dans la même classe… Cela devait remonter à sa loin, les premiers amours, les premiers baisers.

-Mais quelle est la personne qui a réussi à la te faire enfiler une robe, que je le félicite ?

-C'est Jane. Enfin Patrick.

-Je suis censé me faire passer pour son père .

-Oh ! Je suis enchanté ? Il lui serra la main très franchement. Et lui, avait la désagréable impression de… De quoi d'ailleurs ? Pactiser avec l'ennemi ? Peuh… C'était une simple exagération.

-ça fait des lustres quand même ? Qu'est devenue la Teresa que je connaissais ? Au moins, elle est toujours aussi belle…

Elle rosit sous le compliment. Et il comprit qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'ils les laissent seuls. Ils avaient assurément des choses à se dire, des choses qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais dites au-delà d'un regard furtif dans un couloir, peut-être que ses beaux yeux bruns avaient su trouver grâce aux siens émeraude, peut-être qu'elle était prise d'un vif émoi, peut-être qu'elle n'avait attendu que cela, le revoir. Peut-être que c'était pour cela qu'elle était venue, sans trop râler quand même, juste pour la forme. Peut-être qu'il délirait sans comprendre pourquoi. Alors, comme tout à l'heure, il s'effaça. Avec plus de regrets. Il était assurément lâche sur ce coup là. Il battait en retrait avant même de s'être battu. Pour quoi, pour Lisbon ? Avait-elle remarqué son départ ? Il n'en était pas même certain. Il avait besoin d'un petit remontant. Il avait l'impression de ne plus être totalement le même, de ne plus être le Patrick Jane d'avant, quoiqu'il ne savait pas exactement comme il aurait pu changer. Que s'était-il passé ? Il sirotait tranquillement un verre, ou le deuxième. Il les voyait rire, il la voyait être heureuse, il la voyait différemment. Pour la première fois, cela lui pinçait le cœur. Cependant, jamais il ne s'interposerait à cela, son bonheur était le sien. Si elle le trouvait dans les bras d'un autre… Il savait qu'il la laisserait partir. Comportement incompréhensible. Mais diable, quel genre de relations pouvait-il entretenir avec cette femme ? Il ne savait pas. Il croyait savoir, mais à l'évidence, il ne savait pas.

* * *

Il ne savait pas non plus à combien de verres il en était. Etait-ce réellement important ? Tout ce qui comptait c'était cet homme qui lui faisait la cour et elle qui répondait à ses avances. Sûr de lui, charmeur, arrogant… Le grand brun qu'elle avait aimé secrètement au lycée. Et lui, le pauvre type qui noyait un drôle de chagrin qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, dans la boisson. Il avait quand mêm réussi une fois à lui voler une danse. En se déguisant en ce héros d'épopée qu'il n'était pas. Sa tête contre son épaule, la sienne tout près de son cou, leurs mains enlacées… Il voudrait retrouver cette proximité. Il soupira. C'était peut-être arrivé une fois par procuration. Cela restait un moment magique dans ses souvenirs. Il aurait voulu un instant pouvoir s'y noyer.

-Aïe !

-Arrêtez de geindre un peu !

-Mais j'ai mal !

-En même temps quelle idée de le défier pour pouvoir danser avec moi !

-Vous devriez être flattée. Deux hommes se sont battus non pas pour leur vilain ego, mais bien pour cette main et vos jolis yeux.

Elle rougit et il sourit. Oui, il s'était levé. Oui, il était allé voir l'ingénieur du son pour lui demander de diffuser un slow bien particulier. Oui, il lui avait demandé si elle acceptait de lui accorder cette "en souvenir d'un souvenir". L'autre s'était plus ou moins interposé. Echauffé, Jane n'avait pas voulu lâcher l'affaire et avait répondu à ses provocations. Une bagarre avait eu lieu ; et même si le combat il l'avait perdu, c'était lui le vrai vainqueur. Oui, désormais il avait le nez en sang et un œil un peu tuméfié. Et elle Lisbon, devait se charge de soigner celui qu'on avait qualifié une fois de "patient le plus chiant de la terre".

Elle avait peur de comprendre pourquoi ce conflit brutal avait eu lieu. Qu'éprouvait-elle ? Il sentit la tension qui régnait entre eux. Lui non plus, n'en menait pas large. Il pensait que tout en elle l'attirait. La douceur de ses gestes, son parfum, ses yeux, son caractère bien trempé…

-Je n'ai pas eu ma danse. Elle avait voulu briser le silence et détourner le regard troublant de son partenaire.

-Evidemment, vous voulez danser.

Elle n'ose pas répondre. Il sortit un baladeur et lui passa un écouteur. Il lui prit doucement la main et se rapprocha un peu d'elle. Elle vint comme la dernière fois placer sa tête contre son épaule. Et elle ferma les yeux. Ils étaient seuls au monde. Les notes s'égrenaient lentement et Jane aurait voulu que cet instant dure une éternité. Il aimait sentir ce poids contre lui, cette présence rassurante.

La musique s'arrêta trop tôt à son goût. Il la relança. Cependant, ils ne se remirent pas à danser. Il était bien trop troublé par son regard. Puis il vit ses lèvres. Et la tentation fut trop grande. Lisbon savait ce qu'il allait faire. Et pourtant, elle ne dit rien, ne s'écarta pas. Elle attendait que d'un geste un peu plus empressé, il réduise ses doutes à néant. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle et son cœur battait la chamade. Et le monde pouvait valser sans eux, rien ne comptait plus que ce tendre baiser échangé.


End file.
